Handle devices for enhancing the ability of a person to hold and grip an object, tool, or implement are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used by people who have limited dexterity or strength. Among such individuals are persons with arthritis or someone who has suffered injury to the hands, or someone born with a physical disability. These types of devices are also used by children, particularly as they learn to use table utensils, and by other persons to facilitate the holding of many kinds of objects.
Many such handle devices that exist today that are comfortable and easy to hold in order to meet the needs of children and other individuals having physical or motor skill disabilities. However, these handle devices are not adaptable to easily accommodate and secure the objects. As such, the object tends to move inside the handle device and it can be easily removed from the handle device, hence causing a danger to the children and other individuals with physical disabilities. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a handle device that not only accommodates the object but also firmly secures and locks the object in order to prevent any movement in the object inside the handle device. There is also a need in the art to provide a handle device that prevents the object to be easily removed from the handle device.